Moonlit Ecstacy
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: Harry, Ginny, talking, happiness, moonlight, fluff, more fluff…what could be better than this? HarryGinny


**Moonlit Ecstasy **

_By: Fiona Flamingo_

**Author's Note:** One shot pure fluff. A lot of people wanted Harry/Ginny together in Freckled Invader, but it didn't work out that way, I suppose. So, here is a story in which they actually land up together.

**Summary:** Harry, Ginny, talking, happiness, moonlight, fluff, more fluff…what could be better?

….

Harry slammed a heavy volume of _Spelling & Enchanting_ shut and rested his head against the rough wood of the table. He had been poring over a book recommended by Hermione to improve his Charms mark and so far it wasn't working.

He should've known that anything Hermione suggested was going to be tedious and filled with words that he couldn't comprehend. Harry sighed. He was just _so_ tired. He raised his head and fingered with the thick dragon hide binding of the book.

Just then Joanna Sparkers, a tall, blonde, flirtatious fifth year passed him, waving suggestively. Harry forced a weak smile that turned out more of a grimace, wondering what Joanna saw in him then. His tangled black hair stuck out in odd spikes and refused to be tamed. His face was pale and unhealthy from lack of sleep and his eyes were a dull green. Most of all, his brain felt like a soggy violin string being picked at all day. Harry yawned, stretching his aching bones. His head seemed heavy like Hermione's thickest Arithmancy textbook. Harry suddenly pushed the chair backward, deciding to go for a stroll in the courtyard to clear his mind a bit.

Ginny dawdled, fixing her shoelace slowly. "Ginny, are you okay!" Sebastian Kent called, further down the hall. Ginny grimaced and jumped up to her feet. They were both monitoring the halls, for they were the chosen prefects that year. Ginny hated being prefect because it meant spending more time with mopey, ardent Sebastian Kent. Ginny loathed him, while Sebastian adored Ginny so much, it revolted her. The only nice part about her job was telling off the first and second years. It gave her sense of satisfaction, since she was the youngest in the Weasley family and never got to boss anyone around.

Ginny reluctantly walked up to Sebastian, dread filling the pit of her stomach.

Sebastian had that worshipful look in his eyes again. Ginny sighed. It wasn't as if Kent were a bad guy, in fact he was perfectly decent. Ginny just had her eye on someone else at the moment. Actually she had her eyes on that one person for quite a while, but he probably wouldn't shoot her a second glance. _She was just Ron's little sister and nothing more._

"Are you coming to the common room, Gin?" Sebastian questioned sweetly, his face shining with hope.

Ginny winced. "Um, Sebastian, I-I have to go to the washroom."

She used this excuse so frequently; it was a wonder Sebastian never suspected a thing.

Ginny however didn't retreat to the washroom like she told Sebastian, she decided to go outside and watch the stars for awhile.

The night was so beautiful. The black velvet sky enveloped Harry as he stepped outside onto the dewy grass. A thousand stars, like shimmering sequins clung onto the velvet. And a large luminescent yellow moon was pinned right in the middle. Harry made his way to a large oak tree with thick, gnarly branches that extended above the pure blackness of the still lake. He sighed and slid down, his back leaning against the rough texture of the old tree. He shut his eyes, listening to the faint sounds of the creatures in a forest. A hoot here and woof there and scuffling everywhere.

Harry breathed in the fresh, pure scent of the cool, refreshing air, already feeling rejuvenated. He blinked open his eyes to see a lean, slender figure a distance away. Harry peered closer, he couldn't see properly for the girl was too far away, but he didn't recall seeing her closely before.

She was in a Hogwarts uniform, but dark, wavy red hair cascaded to her shoulders. As she approached, Harry made out her face was rosy and healthy and had eyes the colour of aquamarine. She was meter away from him now, wearing a curious expression and Harry gasped.

"Ginny!" Harry gulped as though seeing her was most surprising thing the world. Ginny couldn't resist smiling at the shock etched on her hero's face.

"Hey, Harry," she began casually, leaning against the tree.

"H-hi," Harry stammered, acting most strangely.

Ginny raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head vigorously, still staring avidly at her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ginny ventured, a little uncomfortable under Harry's scrutiny.

Harry kept staring.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" she repeated.

"Oh…er…came to clear my head a bit, you know, um…."

"I came to watch the stars," Ginny felt she should say. "Look," she pointed a bright, shining star the shape of a dog. "That's the Dog Star, Sirius,"

Harry jerked awake.

"Oh, really?" He gawked at Sirius, an unreadable expression in his eye.

Ginny felt bad for dredging up Harry's grief up.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Harry didn't seem to notice her apology. "Hey, isn't that Pegasus?" he queried excitedly, gazing up at a winged figure.

Ginny nodded a little surprised. "You listen in Astrology, Harry!" she cried.

Harry blushed and Ginny wanted to melt to the ground

"Um, I see Ursa Major," Ginny called, spotting the mammoth bear in the sky.

"Tell me more about Ursa Major," said Harry interestedly.

"Well, she is also known as the great bear. Greek legend has it that a jealous goddess turned a beautiful woman into a bear," Ginny replied smartly. She loved Astrology.

"So, what else?" Harry forged ahead. Ginny sensed he was as uncomfortable as she was.

"Um…nothing, a very beautiful moon," she commented suddenly, peering up at the sky and tucking a strand of her rebellious red hair behind her ear.

"Yes," Harry agreed, glancing at the slivery ball that captured the essence of romance.

Harry's eyes fell upon her. It happened so suddenly, Ginny had no time to react.

"You look different," he managed in a hushed voice.

"In a good way, or a bad way?" Ginny questioned bravely, fiddling with her collar.

Harry pretended to scrutinize her for a moment.

"I didn't recognize you," Harry added.

Ginny pursed her lips, her hands falling limply at her sides. Boys, even boys who lived, were so tactless.

"Have you ever really looked at me?" she snapped suddenly and then realized what she said.

"I didn't mean it," she said quietly.

"Gin, I didn't-I couldn't-I" Harry stammered.

Ginny frowned. She was sick of it. Sick of all of it. Sick of boys and their abnormal amount of stupidity.

"Shut up, Harry," she hissed, "and _kiss me_." Ginny drew him close, shivering with anticipation.

Their lips locked and nothing could tear them apart.

Kissing Harry was like memories of a ripened mango, so sweet, tender and delicious, you kept coming back for more. Ginny savored the delightful taste and wrapped around her arms around Harry, desiring nothing but his soft, gentle touch. Ginny had fantasized this moment for so long, and now that it had come true, she knew she couldn't experience nothing like it.

It was purely magic kissing Harry under that bright moon that shone down on them.

Nothing could beat moonlit ecstasy than a couple who was meant to be together finally drawing close.

-The end-

**Flamingo's Little note:** So…like! It's been just an impulsive sort of story. For those who read Freckled Invader, you thought it was going to be like that didn't you? Ha! I got you good (if you did think that) If you didn't, well I'm not very good at fooling the reader. I hope to write more Ginny/Harry fiction, but definitely longer. I'm not good at one-shots. Anyway, please review! Your reviews count a lot to me! That is what keeps me going!

Thanx very much.


End file.
